Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-61807 discloses a sealed letter creation device. A common printing section performs printing on print sheets to be an envelope form and a content. The common printing section alternately performs printing on the envelope form and the content and discharges the printed results by sealed letter to be created. The envelope form is folded while it is conveyed on a specialized first conveyance path. The content is folded while it is conveyed on a specialized second conveyance path. In an enclosing part, provided in an intersection position between the terminal ends of the both conveyance paths, the print sheet is folded while it is wrapped with the envelope form, thus a sealed letter is created.